


Leon's Theory of Happiness

by KKaio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaio/pseuds/KKaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just needed to get away. It was how he felt with all of his problems, so why would this one be any different? Thankfully, Emil could provide that escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon's Theory of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> HongIce Oneshot.  
> Axis Powers: Hetalia and all characters © Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Emil is Iceland.  
> Leon is Hong Kong.

The sound of their voices were surprisingly loud. It resonated throughout the two-story house, the argument going through the walls and into his ears. His foot swayed to a non-existent beat; Leon's playlist had ended long ago. A loud thud, the crash of some glass object shattering against an unknown surface. Leon wondered how their neighbors hadn't called the cops yet. He supposed they just thought his family preferred to play soap operas at random times of the day with the TV at maximum volume. The fights were frequent enough to seem that way. A loud outcry of various Chinese curses and an even louder yell of an english-accented response. The teen had gotten used to them by now.

He could recall a time when his parents were in love, or at least when they seemed to be. A short, chinese woman with two buns on her head leaning against a taller, blonde British man with large eyebrows. The pair rested on a park bench, watching a small child, their son, smile and play with the other children his age. It was, perhaps, his favorite memory. Or, at least, it was better than the more recent ones of hour long arguments resulting in his mother barricading herself in her bedroom and his father practically drowning himself in alcohol.

More thuds and the mentioning of his name. Leon decided he needed to leave. He needed to get away from this house. This town. This life. But for now, leaving this house would do, so he went to his bedroom window and opened it. Thankfully, the black, slanted roofing of his house wrapped almost completely around, ending just before the backyard. 

Swinging one leg out the window, he made sure that his foot had a hold on the new surface before bringing his other leg over and sliding out. Leon turned and shut the window a bit too loud for his liking, but it wasn't likely that his parents would hear it anyway. After making sure his phone was securely in his pocket and his headphones were safely around his neck - the two items were rather expensive - he slid down the roofing to the edge. While it wasn't a far drop, it was still farer than a human should go down often.

He sat on the edge, and slowly slid from it onto the ground. While mostly unharmed, the fall knocked the breath out of him and made his foot sore. But at least he was out of the house, and though he could still hear the more muffled fight, he was gone.

His friend's house may be on the other side of town, about a fifteen minute walk, but he had plenty of time to spare. Leon didn't need to tell Emil beforehand that he was coming over, as it was likely that the Icelandic was just in his room on his computer. He didn't feel the need to tell his parents, either. They probably wouldn't notice his absence until he returned home later that day if he did. He might just stay at Emil's all night, just to avoid the hostile atmosphere his home possessed. Either way, he trekked through the city streets, on a straight, memorized path to a home away from home.

Before long he arrived at the smaller house. While it was technically a two story building, and the ground floor was technically the second floor, Leon's mind labelled it smaller, simply because he believed the underground floor was called a basement, not a first floor. The absence of a car in the driveway meant that normally no one would be home, but the lights and shadows coming from the large window facing the front yard confirmed otherwise. And so, being the respectable young man he was, Leon knocked on the door. 

After a moment of silence, the Cantonese male debated on whether or not anyone was home, but a flash of moving curtains and quick footsteps quieted his thoughts. The door opened, and his pale, slightly taller friend stood in front of him. "What d'ya want," Emil slurred, his voice laced with what could be described as annoyance, "You're makin' me miss Doctor Who."

"Eh, the twelfth Doctor's terrible anyway," Leon responded with a shrug, his mask of a casual, 'I-Don't-Care-About-Anything' attitude quickly going up. "You should let me in. Would be a shame to walk all the way here just to walk back," he added when the other made no visible intention of moving. With a huff the Nordic boy moved aside to let the other in. 

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Uh-huh."

"Stop being so rude. You're too cute to be rude."

The taller faltered for a moment, his face erupting into a shade of red. "Shut up..." he stuttered, shutting the door and walking back to the couch, where Leon had went ahead and plopped himself down and made himself cozy by sprawling across it and taking up the entire couch. "Move over," Emil commanded.

With a smirk the older boy obliged, leaving a small amount of room for Emil to sit. With a sigh, Emil decided that he didn't currently have enough patience to deal with the irritating behavior of the other and curled up in the tiny space provided for him. After a bit of wiggling around, he got into a more comfortable position and turned his attention back to the television screen, where the Doctor and his companions went about on their ever changing adventures.

\----------

Though the marathon had ended and the only thing playing was reruns of a different TV show, neither male had wanted to get up to change it. A comfortable silence surrounded them, the only noise being the edited in sound effects of some kind of lasers blasting at others. If either dared move, it would break the soothing atmosphere.

At some point or another, the two had rearranged themselves so that the two were laying close together, huddled close under the excuse that the house was cold, not that they wanted to be close. For once today, Leon felt at peace. As long as he was here with Emil, it didn't matter what was happening at his own house. 

Yeah. All he needed was Emil.

"Y'know, I think I love you."

A short huff. "Idiot. It's too late to say stuff like that."

"But, hypothetically speaking, what if I meant it?"

"Then I might just feel the same way." 

A laugh abruptly cut short.

"S-Shut up! I mean it!"


End file.
